1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chocolate processing machine, and, in particular, to a machine for melting and tempering chocolate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,558 and 4,907,502 disclose home chocolate processing apparatus.
A disadvantage with the utilization of prior art equipment is that many users do not have experience in tempering chocolate and are not familiar with the science of same with the result that mixed results are achieved when using prior art equipment.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is a chocolate processing machine with digital, programmable means for controlling the machine that is more user friendly, resulting in a truly automatic machine.
Another object is such a machine that minimizes the number of decisions a user must make to operate the machine.
Another object is such a machine with audio and visual prompts to alert the user to the next operating cycle.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished in accordance with the present invention, one illustrative embodiment of which comprises a chocolate tempering machine that includes digital, programmable means for controlling the heating, cooling and rotation within the machine. In this way the machine is more user friendly resulting in a truly automatic machine and minimizes the number of decisions a user must make to operate the machine. For example, the machine may be programmed to enable agitated, liquid chocolate to retain its proper viscosity for extended periods of time as well as minimizing the amount of porosity in the final product and by controlling bowl rotation length of time, as well as automatically increasing heat at given timed intervals.
The machine is provided with a menu program, whereby a user can adjust and save up to twenty-six different temperature menus or more. This menu program can also be accessed to set and save desired cool down temperatures.
Machine sensors are located such that ambient air and relative humidity can be sensed and audio/visual warnings are provided to the user when these conditions must be altered.
The machine is provided with a wear-resistant ring for leveling purposes for the machine's bowl while at the same time serving to prevent contamination of the interior of the machine.
The machine's temperatures can be adjusted in small increments to accommodate for the correct temperature cycles for a wide variety of chocolate processing scenarios.
Software adjustment is permitted to select either 110v or 220v operation.
True automatic chocolate tempering can be achieved through the selection by the user of only two keystrokes through the use of a single select button.
A visual feedback real-time clock display is provided to the user corresponding to a specific timed software function.
The machine is also provided with a data port for interfacing with external computer-programming units.